The End of Mankind
by Mrtailsisdabest
Summary: With new inventions installed by a familiar yet suspicious character, Bowser sets out to exterminate all living creatures in the Mushroom Kingdom, finally being able to reconstruct DarkLand. Will he succeed? Or will Mario and his family and friends be able to save the day? *Contains crossovers from MARIO, SONIC and PORTAL*
1. Chapter 1

**The End of Mankind**

**Chapter 1**

"Sir, if my calculations _are_ correct, then you shall have your invention in less than a month."

"A month!? Bah! That's idiotic! Pathetic! Who hired you again? Weren't you a professional?!"

"My apologies, sir. But even I have my capabilities and restrictions. Besides, good things come to those who wait."

"Hah, you're forgetting who you're talking to, 'doctor'. The waiting game isn't as fun as it sounds; which doesn't sound fun at all, actually. Only patient people can wait, and they still struggle at that! This isn't something I ordered from across the kingdom! This is putting a brick wall between me and world domination!"

"Good things are to be expected, your majesty. Good things." the voice said, as it walked towards the door, hands behind it's back. "Oh, and one last thing," it said, pausing. "don't expect this to be free." it spoke as it resumed it's walk, a huge grin plastered on his face.

Wiggler Park. Mario's favorite spot to spend time with his family. Much to the happiness of the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario was (finally) married to the beloved Princess Peach Toadstool, who was more than surprised, but nonetheless overjoyed, by Mario's sudden 'Will you marry me?' outburst at Koopa Cafe. Toads everywhere jumped up and down, rooting for the princess to say yes. And it happened.

After the wedding, Mario had promised himself that he, along with Yoshi, would attempt to convince his brother Luigi into hiding his shy attitude under the rug and confess his now ever-growing crush to Princess Daisy of Sarasaland. Meanwhile, Peach had also promised herself to make sure her best friend would do the same, and, with the support of Toad and Shy Guy, Daisy was at least putting some thought into it.

But Peach was busy filling in forms and other princess-y stuff that he, to Luigi's disgust, paid no interest to and utterly hated. Luigi was also busy, having said he was spending the day round Bucken Berry and Ala Gold's house. Mario would have sighed. He would of kicked any pebble he found laying around on the cobblestone beneath him. But he didn't; because he still had one family left.

Mario looked at the photo he held in his gloved hands.

It had included a newborn Mario and Luigi, along with his mother and father.

The red clad plumber settled it on a swing, as he slowly sat on the one next to it, refusing to let a tear leave his eye. The moment burned in Mario's mind when his parents died in front of his and his brother's eyes. Their eyes. Their screams of agony. The way they shouted his name. Luigi's name. He had tried to go back, but... but he couldn't. Mario lost all faith in himself that day. All hope. Luigi was depressed. Mario was depressed. Homeless. Starving. Jobless. It wasn't until the day they became plumbers that their lives actually took a turn. They managed to afford a house, their job may of sucked, but it paid the bills, and most of all, they were finally happy. Not quite recovered over the scarred memory, but not depressed. Mario had started dating, Luigi had become their town's "nice guy" and most well respected citizen, and they were doing plenty. But the moment Donkey Kong had come and kidnapped Pauline.

"Mario?" a voice asked.

The plumber jumped slightly at the sound of his name. He could of sworn it was Wario, as he had been teased plenty of times by his counterpart when he was in the park alone. Turning his head, Mario was relieved to see Shy Guy.

"Hey." Mario said, a little too quiet.

"The Princess is organizing a picnic for you. Just you, Peach, Daisy and Luigi. I won't interfere, heh." he said, and Mario could of sworn his 'O' for a mouth had become a small smile. "I always get left out on these things, but no biggie." he said, shrugging.

Mario felt a pain in his chest. He was actually excited about the picnic. Really. But guilt repeatedly stabbed at his heart at the fact that Shy Guy hadn't been invited. He was Princess Daisy's assistant and guardian, much like Toad is to Peach, and he had all rights to go, as did his mushroom friend.

But Mario could never speak up. He couldn't invite Shy Guy nor Toad. He loved Peach, and Luigi loved Daisy. He really didn't want anyone in the way, as Mario only nodded at his masked buddy's comment. He was alright with staying behind, right? More fun time with him, Toad, Bucken Berry, Ala Gold, Yoshi and Nabbit at the castle.

"I'll get Toad to notify you when the picnic date gets arranged and where it's gonna be held. Hope you have a good time there." he said, as he waved his stubby arm, walking off to where Mario assumed Daisy was staying during her visit to the kingdom.

The plumber felt like leaping for joy. Family bonding time! Hooray! But something stopped him from doing so. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Deciding to shrug it off, Mario put his photo in the front pockets of his overalls and made his way to his and Luigi's house.

Life was going alright, wasn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

**The End of Mankind**

**Chapter 2**

Bowser groaned, impatience getting the best of him as he sat in the throne room of his old castle he had back when he lived in DarkLand. _Alone._ His castle (well, what little remained from it) stood out perfectly in the dark void of DarkLand. Every one of his minions were at work. Some patching the last pieces of DarkLand together, others fixing the castle, and the rest working on the doctor's invention.

"If it wasn't for that plump plumber I wouldn't be here!" he shouted, clenching his fists in an attempt to resist smashing the first thing he saw. Getting defeated by Mario was one thing, but getting banished to a crumbling void for all eternity? Bowser would feed the red clad plumber to the Piranha Plants. Oh, and that would be after getting crushed by Thwomps, shot by Koopas, stomped by Goombas, impaled by Bullet Bills and finally getting burnt by firebars. The Koopa King wondered if there would be anything of Mario's corpse left for the plants to eat.

_~Flashback~_

_The airship's speed was decreasing. The engine sounded like it was going to explode as fire blasted through the jets, two propellers supporting it. _

_"Faster, you idiots!" Bowser commanded, steering the wheel and avoiding most planets approached them as the airship soared through the dephs of Space. _

_"Your majesty, we can't go any faster!" cried Private Goomp._

_"The engine's worn out!" whimpered Corporal Paraplonk._

_"The propellers are stopping!" cowered Sergeant Guy._

_Bowser grit his teeth as his grip on the wheel grew tighter. "Kamek! What are you waiting for!? We're gonna die you old fool!" he shouted. If he were talking to anybody else, there would of been a much more aggresive tone in his voice and many more insults. But he respected his old caretaker._

_"Your Grouchiness, I can't do it anymore!" the Magikoopa replied, shaking his wand, though only little balls of magic fell out of the wand's red tip. "The magic's gone! The wand is useless!"_

_Bowser Jr. eyed the black hole from the lookout area. Any commands that were sent to him were completely ignored as he struggled to warn the others about the incoming black hole, though the look in his eyes were all you needed to know that he was truly terrified._

_The Comet Observatory sped up. The outside of it looked good enough, the observatory surrounded by an intergalactic forcefield that shielded it from any attacks. On the inside, however, many Lumas panicked and flew around as many huddled together inside the library and hoped for the best._

_"Now!" commanded Mario as the cannons fired star bits towards the airship, striking a direct hit. _

_"It seems that the airship is in no shape to continue fighting or escaping." spoke the soft and surprisingly calm voice of Princess Rosalina. _

_"Should we finish it off with a final blow?" asked Polari, Rosalina's Luma assistant and guide, who happened to be one of the few Lumas who weren't cowering. Rosalina only nodded as Mario caught on._

_"Fire!" _

_The cannons lit up, as every last star bit stored inside the storage room was immediately fired. Another direct hit. _

_The airship slowly dropped down, emitting many screams from the Koopa Troop. Bowser Jr. had a perfect view of what just happened, and he wanted to close his eyes; but something kept him from doing so. _

_Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk and Sergeant Guy all huddled together, as Kamek struggled to hang onto the one of the poles the propellers were located on. Bowser, however, stood still as he accepted his fate. _

_The last thing the passengers of the observatory saw before getting blinded was the airship sinking into the black hole, which closed up upon the ship entering as it emitted a loud blast. _

_~End of Flashback~_

Bowser huffed. "And then the collison sent DarkLand packing. I'm surprised any of us survived, really." he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Then we saw that old man with his two robots complaining about some hedgehog. What a crazy guy. But he offered to help us out of here, and I now had nothing left to lose."

_"Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, din-" _Mario turned his alarm clock off, groaning as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He turned to his right, and saw that Luigi was already up.

Hopping out of bed, the plumber went inside the bathroom in his everyday routine as he brushed his teeth. Putting on his famous red shirt on along with his blue overalls and his trusty cap, Mario made his way downstairs. He was greeted by Luigi, who was watching tv with Polterpup next to him, curled up.

"Hey, Weegie." Mario said, taking a seat on the couch near Luigi's.

His brother smiled. "Guess what's happening today?" Luigi asked.

Mario only looked puzzled.

"Today's the picnic! Y'know, with us and the princesses!" the green clad plumber said, raising his hands in the air as Polterpup looked up at him, earning a tickle unded his chin.

Mario thought for a while. _The picnic?_ He suddenly remembered what Shy Guy had told him. _The picnic!_

_But how did Luigi know? Toad was supposed to notify them when and where it was going to be held..._

As if on cue, the brothers heard a knock on the door. Polterpup heard it too, as he started barking, though Luigi managed to shush him.

Mario walked up to the door and opened it, revealing none other than Princess Peach's assistant himself.

"M-Mario!" Toad said, clearly out of breath. "Hold on," he said, panting wildly as he put one arm on his side. After regaining his breath and clearing his throat, the mushroom retainer spoke up.

"The picnic is only in a few hours, and it's in Wiggler Fields. Sorry about leaving it to the last minute, the princess has been very busy lately and she needed my assistance for most things." he said. Mario chuckled, already forgiving him.

"It's fine, Toad. Thanks for the notice." Mario said, as Toad nodded before waving goodbye and heading towards the castle. Mario slowly closed the door.

Mario turned to Luigi and smirked. "How's it going with Daisy?" he asked. He only snickered when he saw Luigi blush.

"F-Fine, thank you very much...!" he shouted. Well, attempted to. Luigi was never really an angry man.

"Excited about the picnic, your highness?" spoke the humble voice of Toadsworth. Peach giggled.

"I sure am! Filling those forms is tiring, it's good to get a break. Especially considering that this break is with Mario!" she said, as Toadsworth only nodded.

"Princess, are you sure you don't want your hair done?" asked Toadette. "I can even select a matching dress!"

Peach shook her head. "No, Toadette, it's fine. We're only having a picnic, after

all." Toadette sighed and nodded.

"I guess you're right." she said, returning to her bedroom.

Toad made his way up the stairs. He needed to go in Peach's bedroom (they shared one. He _is_ her assitant and 'bodyguard' after all.) in order to select some video games he stored in a chest. He, along with Ala Gold, Bucken Berry and Shy Guy were probably going to play video games, considering they were left in charge of the castle. They had asked Nabbit if he wanted to play 5 Players, due to the Wii U's GamePad, but he had already promised Yoshi and Toadette he would help them water the gardens.

"Daisy, come on! You know you want to!" spoke Shy Guy, who's voice came from the next room. He and Daisy shared rooms as they came here to stay for a few weeks, so Peach welcomed them with open arms.

"Shy, it's only a picnic! I shouldn't have to impress him! It's not a date!" the flower princess replied. Toad guessed Shy Guy was still trying to convince Daisy to admit her love for Luigi. He sighed, knowing Daisy was _way_ too stubborn to be in a relationship, not like Peach who was already married.

Toad shut the bedroom door, as he opened the chest and began to dig through his collection of video games.

"A picnic, hm? Nyehehehe!"

Toad immediately stopped searching when he heard a voice. It was definitely not Daisy's, nor Shy Guy's. In fact, none of the castle's citizens had that voice. _Who is that?_ the fungai thought to himself.

Daisy met with Peach downstairs, who walked alongside her down the main corridor as Captain Toad opened the castle doors for them. "Have fun, your highnesses." he said, bowing as the two returned the bow, Peach giggling a little. Upon exiting, the Captain closed the doors.

Toad didn't make a sound, he didn't even move, as the voice continued.

"Your Majesty would love this! The green one's going too! This is perfect!"

The mushroom retainer's eyes dilated as his skin paled. The Boo returned visible as he turned towards the door, though it stopped in it's tracks when it saw the fungai.

"B-B...B..B..." Toad mumbled.

"Boo!" the ghost said.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! BOO!" the mushroom screamed, his voice echoeing through the castle. Before Toad could do anything, however, the Boo made the first move as it stuffed the mushroom inside the chest and pushed a shelf over which fell ontop of it, prohibting Toad from escaping. Laughing to itself, the ghost made its way downstairs.

Toadsworth looked up and saw the Boo fly downstairs. "Golly! Sound the alarms!" he shouted. Captain Toad nodded, slamming his little hand on a red button. Sirens sounded all throughout the castle, several Toads dressed in capes rushed to the scene, equipped with spears. Two more Toads appeared, gaining everyone's attention.

"Have no fear!" started Bucken Berry, also known simply as 'Blue Toad'.

"The Toad Twins are here!" finished Ala Gold, known as 'Yellow Toad'.

The two made a jump from upstairs , both of them chanting dramatic and adventurous music as they landed in the centre, though they managed to slip and fall face first. Excluding Toadsworth but including Captain Toad, every Toad just facepalmed and sighed.

Boo, on the other hand, found it quite entertaining. It emitted a laugh, which became louder and clearer every second until it was _too_ clear, clear enough to notice various Bomb Boos appear out of the castle walls. Obviously outnumbered, the Toads resorted to throwing their spears.

A bad move, really.

Many of the Bomb Boos dodged it, but the ones who didn't were forced to explode, destroying a lot of the castle's property in the process. Through the many laughs and battle cries, one could hear Toadsworth cry every time an item, or better yet a _wall_, was destroyed.

Meanwhile, Toadette, Yoshi and Nabbit were watering the vegetables outside in the gardens, completely oblivious to what was going on inside.

"Lovely day outside, isn't it?" Toadette said with a happy sigh. Nabbit only nodded as Yoshi wrapped his long tongue around a carrot and plopped it in his mouth, eating it.

The Toads were forced to form a circle in the centre, as the only weapons they had were either out of reach or completely destroyed. They all raised their shields, as the Bomb Boos surrounded them and began their countdown.

"Let's get outta here!" cried Blue Toad, as he escaped the circle alongside Yellow Toad just in time.

Every Bomb Boo exploded, the impact causing every Toad Guard to get sent flying against the crumbling walls. They each fell to the ground, clearly unconscious.

A Boo Guy came from upstairs, tangling Shy Guy by his foot, who struggled to get free. "Hey! Put me down you wannabe!" he said, though the Boo Guy only shook him faster.

JamBoolaya stood (floated?) next to Toadsworth, pointing one of the guards' spears at him. "Call me GumBoo and you're in for it, pal..." he threatened, poking the old mushroom's side with the spear.

Two remaining Bomb Boos chased Blue Toad and Yellow Toad into a corner, where Blue Toad hid behind his yellow counerpart, who only managed to cower before them. The Boo Guy dropped Shy Guy, who landed next to them, looking dazed.

The Big Boo's open mouth turned into a smile, as an Ice Boo floated up to the top of him and put his crown on.

Toadsworth gasped. "King Boo?!" he asked. King Boo gave a much spookier laugh than the other Boos, and nodded.

"Yes, my old friend. I managed to flee to Boo Woods after the green coward defeated me... I was weakened, but alive. Well, technically I'm not alive, but still. But now I have regained my power! And just in time, to~" he said, snickering as two Ice Boos dragged Captain Toad to the throne room, where he joined the others.

"And before you start with the 'You won't get away with this' nonsense, I already have. My Boos are smarter than you think, you know. Now, I would love for you to join my art gallery, but..." he thought. "I reserved some seats for the two princesses and the coward's red brother. I would much rather you, my lovely Toad enemies, to be bait for the green one. He doesn't deserve to be trapped in a painting, he deserves to _die_."

Every Toad gasped, as Shy Guy attempted to make a run for it. As soon as he stepped out of line, the Ice Boos quickly froze the whole throne room, which contained all of the Toads as well as Shy Guy.

"Eager are we?" King Boo asked, though he knew for well that none of his prisoners no longer had the ability to talk. Talk and move, no, but see and listen? Yes. King Boo thought it was required for them to feel the suffering.

The king laughed manically, which all of his Boos mimicked. "See 'ya around, guys." he said, before turning invisible and leaving alongside his minions.

The picnic had already started, and it was time to get ready~


End file.
